


There Isn’t Always a Happy Ending

by frtears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frtears/pseuds/frtears
Summary: This is literally just a suicide au with different ships in each chapter. Someone dies each chapter so proceed with caution.I started tearing up a little while writing this. I couldn't find a good angsty fanfiction to read so I just made my own. Also, they are very short but I put a lot of emotion into them and I tried really hard to capture the feelings of each character.Enjoy!Sidenote, I might be adding more chapters to this, I do have a few I'm working on, but I don't know if I will be publishing them or not. We'll see I guess!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12
Collections: 5iits collection





	1. No Point (KuroKen)

I messed up, I’m such a worthless friend. I’ve known Kuroo since I was six yet I still treated him horribly. Now I’m a third-year and Kuroo has gone to college. He always treated me like gold and I did absolutely nothing in return. I’m such a horrible person! What’s wrong with me? I stood outside of the large building that I called my high school, I walked here alone. Nobody was there to walk with me. Nobody was there to care. Nobody was here for me. My parents don’t give two shits about me. I’m so worthless. Why did Kuroo even care about me in the first place?   
I haven’t eaten in days, I haven’t even been leaving my bed. Usually, Kuroo helped make sure I was doing those things. Sometimes he would come over to my house and cook food for me just to be sure that I had eaten some breakfast before school. He always reminded me to shower, eat, drink water, and get up and out of bed. I always acted as if it bugged me, but now without the constant reminders, I have found myself not even leaving the bed, pathetic. I never realized how bad I was getting till Kuroo left and now I’m left alone to do whatever my heart desires. But the issue isn’t that I can’t do what I want, it’s what I want to do. I turned myself around and started to make my way back to my house.   
Mom and Dad are away on a business trip, I have the house to myself.   
I plugged my headphones into my phone and placed the buds in my ears. I found myself admiring my surroundings. The sky, the clouds, the birds, the cars passing by. It was all so familiar yet so new. I never took the time out of my day to admire the world, it was a very interesting thing to look at. The way the birds’ wings flapped when they flew was admirable, the speed the cars were moving at was interesting to think about, and the beautiful sky was something that blew my mind, it was so plain and bland yet it was speaking volumes to me. The feeling of gravel crunching under my shoes as I walked filled my mind. These were all things we just ignored, but once you take the time to acknowledge them and admire them it truly is breathtaking. It’s sad knowing that this feeling of admiration and happiness only lasts for a little while until you sink back into the reality that we all live.   
I don’t see the point anymore. I walked through the door and kicked off my shoes. Why should we live such a horrendous life full of mostly regret, sadness, and anger only to have returned a small slice of happiness? We shouldn’t have to work for happiness, we shouldn’t look forward to happiness, it should always be there. If not then what is the point? I made my way to the bathroom. There is no point is there? I shut the door and opened the cabinet. No point at all. I reached for the bottle of pills and poured the whole bottle into the palm of my hand. Unlike the rest of the brainwashed people of this world, I’m not willing to wait for my slice of happiness, I’m not willing to suffer only for a slice. I dumped the capsules into my mouth and chugged some water from the tap. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialled a number, two rings and then a voice.   
“Hello?” His voice, just one last time.   
“Hey Kuroo”   
“Kenma!? You’re supposed to be at school what are you doing?”   
“I’m at home right now, I really needed to hear your voice one last time” A smile crept up onto my face.   
“Wait what?” His voice turned frightened,” What do you mean one last time?”   
I didn’t respond “Kenma? Kenma, talk to me, what did you do?” he tried to stay calm but I could hear his breath catching and his words were rushed.   
“I love you Kuroo, so much”   
“Kenma you’re freaking me out here, I love you too but you’re really freaking me out.”   
“No, like I mean I love you Kuroo, I really do” my voice started to shake,” and if things were different maybe we could’ve been happy together, but not in this life”   
“No Kenma, no you didn’t, you’re fine right, you’re fine.” He was panting now I heard some shuffling and then the start of a car engine. “Kenma please tell me you’re fine, please, I can’t lose you, I love you so much please don’t leave me” There were a few cracks in his voice.   
“I really do love you, so so much” I felt my body losing consciousness and I think Kuroo picked up on it.   
“Hey! No, no, stay with me Kenma, keep your eyes open, talk to me. Please goddamit, stay with me!”   
My hand fell limply beside me with a thud, turns out I had already sat myself down on the tiles. I could faintly hear the sound of my name being shouted but I was already far too gone.   
“See you...in the next life, my sweet Kuroo”


	2. Free (KageHina)

“Because I’m not GOOD ENOUGH!” It took everything out of me to shout those things out, to finally face the fact that I’m worthless, to tell the whole world how much of a waste I am.   
I watched as the colour drained from his face and his eyes widened, he finally realized that this was no game, I was serious.   
Normally I hate the rain, it annoys me, but this time I liked the way the water fell from my face, the way it landed and jumped off of my skin. The heavyweight added to my clothes, pulling me to the ground gave me some sense of comfort. I lifted my head up it really was a beautiful night, bright stars glistening over our planet, the cold midnight breeze pulling at our fragile bodies, trying to sweep us away. Nothing was to be heard through the streets this late a night aside from the one or two bustling cars here and there and the beautiful melody of the water droplets falling from the sky and splattering onto the earth’s surface. It truly was a sight to see, admire even. And maybe in another life, I could do so. Maybe in another life, the worries of my life won’t weigh me down and I will be able to soar through the skies. Maybe the wind will finally pick me up. But for now, I’m here, living a life so pathetic I’m not even willing to try to make it to my twenties.   
My eyes met the other boy’s and a smile crept up onto my face, not anything big, just a small tiny grin.   
“Maybe...in another life...I will be good enough for you” My foot slide back slightly, then a little bit more...there, the edge. The end. The end to the bad, the end to the suffering. My breathe catches in my throat, but I swallow my nerves and take a deep breath before speaking once more.  
“Goodbye Kageyama...and I love you” As the words rolled off my tongue so did my feet from the bridge. And then...I was falling. Away from my problems and away from the suffering, into the unknown and into the end.  
I felt light, I felt free, I felt safe.  
A distressed scream could be heard from above, but nothing could hurt me now, I was free. Then I couldn’t hear anything, I wasn’t falling anymore, I was sinking. My eyes were stinging as the water touched them but I ignored it. Beautiful, peaceful, perfect. Fish swam around me, and everything seemed so bright. I thought maybe it would be painful, and it slightly was when I held my breath, but when I let the water into my lungs nothing felt better. It was everything I never had, comforting, soothing, sweet, safe. I never felt safe before, it’s weird. I could have stayed there forever. But everything comes to an end, and now it was my turn.   
Goodbye world, goodbye suffering, goodbye friends, goodbye volleyball, goodbye...Tobio.


End file.
